Everything
by KayDrew
Summary: Wolf and Virginia talk int he woods. Virginia is trying to stop her feelings. Songfic to Everything by Alanis Morrisette. Please review!


Virginia strode away from Wolf. Her usually calm, though accusing, blue eyes looked confused exposing the feelings she felt inside. She had been away from Wolf for a month because of the fight they had in Kissing Town and now he was back. He had saved her from that ivy and then they had gone for a walk. On the walk, he had said that he loved her. She did not want to admit her feelings and was trying to dissuade. "I can be a nightmare of the grandest kind," Virginia whispered, "I can withhold like it's going out of style." She walked ahead of Wolf. Her pace was picking up. She had to get ahead of Wolf – Virginia needed space so that she could think.

Wolf was frowning. Why was she trying to avoid him? Had his words driven her away? He wished he knew. When Virginia stepped in front of him he too stepped in front of her. "I have the bravest heart that you've ever seen," Wolf said with a laugh and a wink, "And you've never met anyone who's as positive as I am sometimes." Wolf right then was positive. He knew to the bottom of his heart that he would marry Virginia and that they were destined to be mates for life.

The short haired woman threw up her arms. She was getting irritated with Wolf. Virginia was also getting irritated with herself. She knew deep down that she should just admit her feelings, however she could not – that was not her nature. "You see everything, you see every part," Virginia whispered and Wolf hissed gently, "You see all my light and you love my dark."

She shook her head and then put her hands in the pockets of her long, blue coat. "You dig everything of which I'm ashamed," Virginia said, "There's not anything to which you can't relate." One of her eyebrows cocked. She stopped and stared up at Wolf. He looked down at her with a kind, caring smile on his ragged face. "And you're still here," she whispered in the smallest of voices.

Wolf reached over and scratched her temple like he did. It was the kindest movement anyone had ever made towards Virginia. She felt like she could cry. "I blame everyone else, not my own partaking," Wolf explained, "My passive-aggressiveness can be devastating." Wolf sighed and continued onwards.

Virginia followed behind Wolf. Her mind reeling. "I'm the most gorgeous woman that you've ever known," the young woman said, "And you've never met anyone who's as everything as I am sometimes." Virginia could not believe that she had just said that. Her emotions were taking over and she began to panic. Her feet moved faster and she was soon running away from Wolf.

_You need to do something, you are loosing her, _Wolf said. He scratched his temple and ran after her. This half-wolf could not loose her. Not again. Not ever. "You see everything, you see every part," Wolf called out to her, "You see all my light and you love my dark." Were his words even true? She did take care of him when he was ill from the full moon and she did save him from being burnt.

Virginia faltered. She told herself to keep moving and that she would get hurt. The New Yorker didn't stop, but she slowed. "You dig everything of which I'm ashamed," Virginia told Wolf, "There's not anything to which you can't relate." Slowly, she turned around. "And you're still here."

A smile lit upon Wolfs' face. He was ecstatic! She wasn't leaving. She had not left. He did not know what would have happened if she had continued to run. "What I resist, persists, and speaks louder than I know," he cried in a strong voice, "What I resist, you love, no matter how low or high I go." _Where were those words coming from_, Wolf asked himself. He did not answer himself. He did not need too. In his heart, he knew where they came from.

A small cry came from her lips. Why was he doing this to her? Why was she torturing herself? She needed to dive in or just leave, but she could not make up her mind. "You see everything, you see every part," she wept, "You see all my light and you love my dark." How could he love her? How could she not love him?

Wolf whimpered. He wanted to comfort her so much, but he did not move. "You dig everything of which I'm ashamed," he whispered as he stepped forward to the now stationary young woman, "There's not anything to which you can't relate."

"Wolf," Virginia sobbed. She put her hands on her face as she wept deeply. "And you're still here." Comforting arms enveloped her and drew the young woman close. "And you're still here. And you're still here..."


End file.
